


Invitation Attempt

by Melime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Celestial Ball, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Hogwarts Fourth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: She tries to invite Rowan to the ball.





	Invitation Attempt

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Tentativa de Convite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856689) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 09 - flirtation attempt.

There was a slight problem with being a teenager that had dedicated most, if not all, of her school time to breaking curses.

Well, two problems really, but she was getting used to all the danger and dueling, and she was getting quite good at fighting as a result.

The main problem, the one where she didn't have natural talent to compensate for being suddenly thrust into a situation, was how to talk.

No, that wasn't right, she knew how to talk to people, she talked to people all the time, and often could get herself away from trouble, or at least make it not that bad, not to mention convince her friends to help her in her dangerous missions.

The problem was, she didn't know how to talk to people when the Cursed Vaults, or classes, or exams, or at least the dangers of Hogwarts, weren't the topics of conversation. Still, that wasn't quite right.

She didn't know how to talk to one person.

And that person was her best friend, genius witch, adorably dorky, perfect embodiment of Ravenclaw, enthusiastic learner.... where was she again?

Rowan, talking to Rowan. After four years of being her friend, she suddenly forgot how to talk to Rowan.

That was the only explanation she could think of as to why she thought that inviting her to the ball by essentially saying 'I'm not going with anyone, you're not going with anyone, so let's just go together,' or something close to it, she was too nervous to remember it right, was the right call. Of course what she wanted to have said was, 'I want you to be my date because I fancy you and also you look amazing in that dress'. Or really anything that sounded closer to the reality, that she had long since harbored a crush on Rowan, than to the idea that they should just try not to come alone.

Really, how did other teenagers do that? How did they talk to people?

She wasn't even sure if Rowan realized that she meant her to be her date date and not just her friend date. And the reason for that was that she had been horrible at expressing her own feelings. She could think of a few things that seemed easier. Maybe fighting a dragon? That seemed a lot easier.

At least they would go to the ball together, that had to be something.


End file.
